Night of the Hunter
by MajinCammy
Summary: Six years into the future, Callie and Arizona are taking Sofia Trick or Treating. This is an entry for the Halloween Challenge at the LiveJournal Callie Arizona community.


Title: Night of the Hunter  
>Pairing: CallieArizona  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: Six years into the future, Callie and Arizona are taking Sofia Trick or Treating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I can't believe I finished this in time (with days to spare!). I had started this and wanted to do one thing, but it went in another direction. I hope you all enjoy it and find it as funny as I did while writing it. ;)

"What time do we need to be back for the hand off to Mark?" Arizona asked innocently. She was happy to be going trick or treating with her daughter and wife, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was ecstatic that Mark asked to keep Sofia overnight. Arizona was looking forward to a quiet evening at home with her awesome, beautiful, and so, so sexy wife. Oh yes, Arizona had plans for the evening and the fact that Sofia would be at Mark's meant no hushed cries of passion in the night. She and Callie could be as feral and wanton as they wanted. Arizona suddenly found Halloween to be one of her more favorite holidays.

"He said six. He's going to take Sofia to the Mariner's game and he said he only needs about an hour to get there. She's really excited because kids get in free if they're dressed up and she said she's going to stay in her Uncle Timmy's soldier costume." Callie laughed slightly at that. All Sofia wanted to be this year was a soldier, like her Uncle Timmy was. It took some convincing, mostly Sofia and Callie batting their adorable chocolate brown eyes at Arizona, but she finally relented. She should have known that her daughter would be taken by the stories of her brother and although she was touched at Sofia's request, she was also slightly bothered by it. Callie had to remind her that Halloween was about dress up and play and that it in no way meant that Sofia would be shipping off anywhere in twelve years.

Arizona sighed, "She's six years old, Calliope, she should be a ballerina or a princess, not a solider on a top secret mission for the U.S. looking to stop a terrorist organization before they can kill many innocent people…"

Callie grinned and pulled the make -up needed to camouflage Sofia's face out of the small bag she collected from the nearby hobby shop. "She gets her imagination from you, you know. I mean, what other six year old comes up with a top secret mission gig?" She giggled and she held up the black long sleeved shirt, camouflage cargo pants, black gloves, and a black wool hat. "Where did she even know what she needed?"

"Three surgeons for parents… is the intelligence she inherited a gift or a curse..?" They both let that thought wander in their mind before Arizona continued, "Were you able to find the boots?" Arizona shook her head slightly, trying to hold back a bauble of laughter.

"Yeah, finding combat boots in a size two was not easy, but I got them." Callie put the shoe box on the table. "I had to order them online, so I hope they fit okay." She opened the box and pulled out one of the boots and then let out a squeal. "Oh my god, Arizona, these are so cute!" She held the shoe out toward Arizona and giggled softly.

Arizona's chest twitched with a short laugh and then she exaggeratedly slapped her palm against her forehead. "Gee, that badass persona really tanks whenever you get a hold of some cute shoes."

"Oh hush, I'm always badass. I didn't hear you complain last week." Callie grinned smugly as she watched Arizona out of the corner of her eye.

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she thought about what Callie said and then a sly grin crossed her lips as realization hit, "Mmm, that was a good night and yes, you were definitely badass."

The conversation was cut short when the sounds of a pager were heard throughout the room. Arizona groaned and her chest slacked as she realized it could only be her pager. Callie was not on call for the day, but Arizona was. She spoke to Alex very carefully before leaving the previous day and advised him of her plans with Callie and to try and page only if truly necessary. Apparently, it was a case that needed her. She looked at the pager and then looked up at Callie and pouted. "I'm going to miss it."

"Sorry, babe, I know it sucks, but I can take lots of pictures." Callie offered, trying to lessen the disappointment that she knew Arizona was feeling.

"You better." She leaned over and kissed Callie's lips softly. "I'm really sorry, Calliope…"

"I know, Arizona, we're both surgeons and things like this happen."

"You don't think she'll be to disappointed, do you?"

The look on Arizona's face when she asked about Sofia being disappointed just broke Callie's heart into pieces. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed her temple. "I'm sure she will be a little, but she knows that we take ouchies away from very sick people and she's proud of her Mommy and the work she does for other tiny humans, so don't worry about that. Besides, she'll have so much candy and she'll be so hyper and happy tomorrow that you'll be able to play with her all day since you're totally off." She tilted her head and smiled at Arizona.

"You're right, it's just… I don't want to be _that_ parent, Calliope. Missing important parts of my daughter's life. We missed her rolling over for the first time and you missed her first steps…" Arizona sighed again as her pager sounded for the second time.

"We're not _those_ types of parents, Arizona. We missed the rolling over, but you recorded her first steps and I was able to see it. Things worked out. And we can't be there for everything, so we should just soak up the things we can be there for. I will take so many pictures and I'll even send some to your phone, okay?" She watched as Arizona nodded. "And when you come home, you'll get to see me in my matching outfit. So our team will be cut down to two, but I'm sure our fearless leader, Corporal Sofia Torres, will be able to work out a new plan of action."

Arizona snickered slightly and nodded. "Okay, okay, you should've been a police negotiator, you always seem to talk me down from the crazy." They both laughed and Arizona leaned in to press a soft kiss against Callie's lips and lingered there for a long moment before pulling back. She then caressed Callie's cheek and she couldn't help but lean into the touch for a brief moment before Arizona playfully poked her nose. "Have a good time with Sofia, babe." She then turned and headed out of the door toward the hospital.

A couple hours later Callie found herself dressed in combat boots, camouflage pants, a back long sleeve shirt and a bright green beret. "So, tell me again why I have to wear the beret, Sofia?"

Sofia, who was sitting on the couch looking into a small mirror as she applied the last of her make-up to her face, sighed dramatically, "Beeeeecause you're the distraction, Mom. If Bravo team doesn't take care of their part of the plan, then I need someone to distract the enemy while I take'em out, karate-style." She briefly stopped applying the make-up so she could slice with one hand and dice with the other to show Callie what she meant.

Callie rolled her eyes. Sofia had been taking karate lessons since she was four. One day, while channel surfing, Arizona came across an exhibition of people preforming karate moves and Sofia was completely engulfed in watching it. She awkwardly tried to copy what she was seeing on screen and for the next week, begged her parents to watch the show again. At that point, both parents decided to research the benefits and disadvantages to learning karate. They found a lot of testimonials saying karate teaches discipline, concentration, improves physical and mental health and can help Sofia make new friends. Both parents were sold and amazingly enough, Sofia has stuck with it, unlike the piano lessons, ballet, dance, soccer lessons, or baseball camp. Amazingly enough, they watched as the awkward movements Sofia started with became fluid, strong, and graceful in a very short time and after two years with the same teacher, she's already progressed to a green belt, which is totally like third grade, as Arizona put it. They were very proud of their unorthodox daughter and were both happy to invest in her hobby as long as she wanted to stick with it.

"Well, as long as you're going chop suey on bad guys, I guess I can distract them long enough for you to save me." Callie winked at her daughter and fixed her beret. Sofia giggled and finished her make-up.

Callie sighed and pulled out her phone. No message from Arizona, so it looked like they really would be going without her this year. This is the first time Arizona would miss trick or treating with them, which made Callie sad, because she enjoyed doing anything with her wife, but she was also a little happy, because this meant that she could actually get her hands on some Three Musketeers before the blonde devoured them all.

She sent a quick message to Arizona, complaining that they would be leaving without her in a minute and that Sofia was forcing her to wear a stupid green beret. She received a quick reply which included an _'lol'_ and an _'I love you'_ followed with _'save me some Three Musketeer bars'_ and the entire message made her grin. Arizona could be so cute, even when she wasn't trying.

"Alright, ready Freddy?" Callie asked Sofia as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

Sofia hopped up and opened her arms to her mother, "What do you think, Mom?"

Callie eyed her carefully, purposely taking a long time to consider her daughters costume and make-up job. She then gave Sofia a thumbs up, "Looks like you're ready for your mission, Corporal." She then kicked her heels together and saluted her.

"Yay!" Sofia then blinked and coughed, pretending like she didn't just yell yay like her Mommy and then did her best to hold back her small giggle at her Mom for playing along. She stood straight up and saluted Callie before grabbing her black pillowcase to hold the night's bounty, because as she told Arizona the previous day, a pumpkin bucket or a pink flowery pillowcase would just not work for her black ops mission.

"Let's do a picture for your Mommy before we go." Callie said and held up her phone.

Sofia turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "She should be here with us, Mom."

"She wanted too, but you know how it goes. You are a lucky little girl with three parents that save lives. The work we do is so important, but we always make it a point for one of us to be with you, right?"

Sofia pouted and nodded. It wasn't that she didn't want to go trick or treating with her Mom, it was just that her Mommy was more fun and easier to convince to play along with her games. She loved going out with both of her Mom's, because then they both played a long and all of them ended up having a blast.

"Come on, let's do a picture before we go out and get all dirty, pleaaaase, Sweetie?" Callie put on her best pout and finally Sofia nodded and gave her a big smile. She snapped the picture and saved it on her phone.

They walked out the door and Callie turned to lock both locks before she turned and held her hand out to Sofia, obviously wanting to hold her hand. Sofia raised a brow at Callie and pouted, which looked totally adorable in the camouflage make-up. Callie quickly pulled out her phone and snapped another picture, because pouting in this costume was all kinds of cute. She grinned as she sent it off to Arizona immediately, then saved it to her phone.

"Mooooom, we're agents of the U.S. government on a black op mission. We don't hold hands and take pictures of each other!" She stomped her foot with her cute black combat boot to help get her point across.

"Oh, right, right, I'm so sorry, sir." She saluted again and then shook her head with a small laugh as Sofia turned and lead them to their neighbor's walkway.

Sofia knocked three times, each knock as loud as her little hand could make it. The door was opened by Cindy, a short red haired woman that Callie and Arizona had introduced themselves to when they moved in. She was a nice woman who happened to work at the local bank branch, so they saw each other often and always made small talk.

"Well hello there," she said kindly.

Sofia snapped her feet together and nodded to Cindy, "Good evening, Ma'am, we're sorry to bother you, but I'm Corporal Torres and this here is Private Torres and we're investigating the neighborhood for possible terrorist activity. Please ensure your doors and windows are safely locked and if you see any stranger's call 911 right away." Cindy blinked at Sofia's speech and glanced up at Callie. All Callie could do was smile and shrug her shoulders.

"Well, officer, thank you for the tip. Please, allow me to give you a little something for your time." She reached into a bucket she was holding, which was full of candy, and pulled out a handful. Sofia promptly held her black pillowcase open and watched as all the candy fell into it.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Sofia then saluted her, spun on her heels and marched back down the walkway.

"She gets it from her other mother…" Callie said to Cindy with a knowing look. Cindy just started laughing.

"Let's go, Private!" Sofia yelled from the end of the sidewalk.

"Thanks Cindy, have a good night," they both laughed and Callie spun on her heels and followed after Sofia. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." She couldn't believe how much of Arizona she saw in Sofia. The thought warmed her all over, knowing that they not only managed to make this tri-parenting arrangement work, but that Sofia was taking on parts of Arizona just made her swoon in delight. That's also how she knew this was going to be a long, but entertaining afternoon.

Arizona had just made her last suture of the operation as she heard her phone go off. One of the nurses quickly grabbed it and then whispered, "Awww.."

Arizona quickly looked up in concern, "What is it?"

"Dr. Torres just sent you a picture of Sofia in her costume. She's so cute as a soldier." The nurse laughed and quickly made her way to show another nurse.

"I want to see!" Kepner said as she helped Arizona ensure everything was done. The phone made its way through the OR, via nurse Stacy, and when April saw she couldn't stop from releasing a small giggle, "Wow, that make-up makes her look like a real solider."

The phone finally made it to Arizona's eyes and she laughed. "She did that make-up herself. She told Calliope and me, this is my first mission and I need to take of my own make-up, since you guys had to deal with my uniform." The room erupted in laughter and Arizona just shook her head slightly. She checked the time and smiled, she finished early enough that she could still change into her costume and meet her girls for a little while of trick or treating. "Okay ladies, time to scrub out. Kepner, two post-op checks an hour for the next four hours. Call me if anything remotely happens, page me for an emergency. Tell Alex you've got the case now, since you actually showed up for the surgery."

She pulled off her mask, gloves and gown as she walked away from the body and tossed them in a nearby trash can. She grabbed her phone from Stacy and dropped it in her pocket as she went into the scrub room to wash up and scrub out. That done, she headed to the locker room and changed into her camouflage pants, combat boots and black long sleeved shirt. She had a wool mask, which covered her entire face, except her eyes and mouth, which she stuck into her back pocket for the time being. She made her way out of the hospital, eager to get home and find her girls so she could at least get a little bit of time with them before they finished trick or treating.

Ten minutes later Arizona found herself on her own black op mission. She pulled on her mask her stealthily made her way through the neighborhood, using trees and bushes to hide herself. It took another ten minutes for her to see the green beret and Callie's backside. Her wife looked pretty hot in her fatigues. Arizona snuck up behind Callie and jumped on her back, making Callie scream from the unexpected pounce.

"Oh my god, Calliope, you look so hot." Arizona said right into her ear, "I kinda want to take you home righ—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Sofia had run from the door she was about to knock on and proceeded to rip a flying kick into her side. Arizona flew off of Callie's back and landed on her feet, hunched over, her hands groping at her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Sofia took a step toward and grabbed her left wrist as she stepped into Arizona with her hip, effectively flipping Arizona over with a sick crunch. Arizona felt searing pain in her wrist for a moment before her back hit the ground. All of the wind was pushed from her lungs again and out of her mouth in a soft cry.

"I got'em, Mom! I knew someone would take the bait!" Sofia lifted her arms and made muscles, flexing for Callie.

Callie blinked and as proud as she was for her daughter, as well as a bit impressed, she quickly realized what happened and made her way to Arizona's side. "Are you okay, Arizona?" Callie quickly pulled off the mask Arizona was wearing and frowned when she saw the expression of pain written all over her face.

"Mommy? You shouldn't sneak up on other officers in the middle of a mission, you should know that! Didn't Uncle Timmy teach you the basics?" Sofia was scared and tears were in her eyes as she made her way to both women. "I'm sorry, Mommy! I thought you were a terrorist."

It took Arizona a moment to get her wind back and she smiled up at Sofia. "Wow, big girl, those lessons are really paying off, huh?" She wanted to cry from the discomfort and pain her wrist was in, but she wasn't about to make Sofia feel bad for protecting Callie.

"I told you I was good, Moms." She had stepped next to Callie, her tears starting to dry up.

Callie was looking intently at Arizona's wrist and frowned. "I think we're done with trick or treating for now. Let's get you to your dads, Sofia, so I can take your silly Mommy to the hospital and x-ray her wrist."

"Do you think it's broken?" Arizona asked with a pout.

"Well, our daughter is a pretty awesome martial artist, perhaps you should think about that before pouncing me with a black mask on while we're hunting terrorists. That's what you get for trying to be sneaky." She raised a brow at Arizona, who simply smiled shyly.

"You were looking the other way; I wanted to surprise you both since I got done early." Arizona pouted as Callie helped her up.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Sofia said as she made her way between both of her mothers.

"It's okay, Sweetie, you don't ever have to apologize for protecting your family. Maybe a little warning next time though? I think I could've taken you." She winked and Sofia giggled.

"No way, Mommy, I'm a green belt now!" Sofia said proudly.

"Sofia, remember those lessons are for you to learn how to protect yourself and your family. You have to be careful and try not to hurt anyone, okay?" Callie said as they walked to their house and made their way into Callie's car.

"I know, Mom. I was… I was just scared, because I heard you scream and I thought Mommy was a terrorist and I wanted to protect you." Sofia said as she climbed into the back seat and waited for Callie to drop Arizona in the front seat and belt them both in.

"You did good, baby girl. I know you would never hurt anyone without reason. You're such a good girl and we love you." Arizona had half turned herself so she could see Sofia and smile at her.

Sofia nodded and smiled back, "Thank you, Mommy, I love you too."

"Hey, what about me?" Callie asked as she got into the car and started it up, heading out of the driveway and making their way to Mark's.

Sofia giggled, "I love you too, Mom."

Callie suddenly started laughing and shook her head slightly, "Next year, no joint costumes and no terrorist hunting." All three laughed and agreed, though later they would admit that despite the hospital visit, this was one of their favorite Halloweens ever.


End file.
